Captain White-Eye
Captain White-Eye is a minor character appearing in Taylor Gorrell's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL continuity. He is the captain of a band of Dueling pirates. Appearance Captain White-Eye is a boy with average skin, brown eyes, and black hair covered by a maroon pirate hat with black trim marked with the same emblem as his ship's flag: A skull and crossbones with the crossbones replaced by cards. He wears a white shirt, a blue pirate jacket with gold laces between each side’s buttons that flares in the back, red and black vertical-striped pants, and black boots. Attached to his back was a large futuristic-looking pirate sabre which doubles as his D-Pad, able to convert between modes. On his face is the source of his name: A white-lensed D-Gazer that is worn on his head like an eye patch over his left eye. Personality Captain White-Eye is a confident Duelist that can back up his cockiness with his skills, yet he is also respectable to good opponents and is not above complimenting their moves. He hates it when an opponent isn't giving their all and will often taunt them to get them to step up their game. He likes placing wagers on Duels and always expects his opponents to uphold their end of the deal, which he himself will always do. White-Eye is also a talented and very charismatic leader, commanding the genuine loyalty of his crew, especially his best friend and second mate, Baroon, and his girlfriend and first mate, Chikira. Despite being a pirate, White-Eye is not a brute: He will not force anyone to join his crew, and he doesn't like it when his crew members roughhouse his "targets". White-Eye's sportsmanship tends to vary with the result: If he wins, he seems cocky (mentioning he "warned her" after beating Cathy), but if the face of losing, he accepts it and mentions that no good Duelist is undefeated. Voice/Mannerisms Naturally, Captain White-Eye peppers his speech with stereotypical pirate lingo, such as "lad/lass" and "landubber". Biography Early life Prior to his first appearance, Captain White-Eye became a very famous Duelists, having a record of 200 wins and no losses and having won 7 different championships. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL White-Eye and his crew entered the World Duel Carnival intent of having White-Eye in the championship. By 3:00 on Day 1, White-Eye already acquired four matching Heart Pieces and had his crew search for a fifth. Baroon spotted Cathy through his scope, and White-Eye had him and three others go after her, thinking she'd just give up her Heart Piece without a fight due to White-Eye being undefeated. This didn't go to plan, as they brought Cathy back tied up due to her fighting them. White-Eye got over that quickly and attempted to persuade Cathy to give up her Heart Piece, but she told him off and spit in his face, making him slash the ropes to free her in order to Duel her, defeating her without losing a single Life Point. Taking her Heart Piece, White-Eye was impressed by Cathy's spirit and deviousness and tried to get Cathy to join his crew, but he was interrupted by Yuma, Kotori, and Takashi, who had found them with help from one of Cathy's cats. After a bit of banter, Takashi immediately challenged White-Eye for Cathy's freedom, calling pirates the lowest of low. White-Eye took the challenge even after Takashi learned who he was, and even bumped up the stakes: If Takashi won, Cathy would be free and she'd get back her Heart Piece, but if White-Eye won, Cathy would join his crew and take Takashi's Heart Piece. The two engaged in a Duel that was in White-Eye's favor for the most part, but Takashi managed to make a comeback win, handing White-Eye his very first loss. However, White-Eye took the loss very well, glad his first loss was to someone strong. As per the wager, he let Cathy go and gave back her Heart Piece, hoping for a rematch someday. He then called the search for opponents off for the day so his crew could relax, before being dragged below deck by Chikira. In a flashback, White-Eye, Baroon, and Chikira met Yuma and his friends again, White-Eye having completed his Heart Frame in the end. However, when Tron attacked, the three pirates helped evacuate everyone. Deck Captain White-Eye plays a Pirate Deck, able to easily swarm the field with WATER Fiend-Type monsters, overwhelming the opponent before Xyz Summoning Rank 6 Xyz Monsters. White-Eye